


let me know you (have no fear)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Holt makes an appearance, F/F, I love dianetti, also I’m stuck at a train station for another hour, b99 - Freeform, deleted scene?, how dianetti began, set apart from my previous fics, set in 06x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: For Gina, Rosa is this ethereal and utterly arcane being. There’s always a mysterious vibe surrounding the Latina and sometimes she doesn’t know what to make of it.One day Rosa is attached by the hip and the next day Gina is being completely ignored.And some nights they’re holding hands and some they’re sitting in different areas of the bar.And some nights there are multiple voicemails left on Gina’s phone.kind of deleted scene of 06x05





	let me know you (have no fear)

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics: mysterious boy - Rihanna 
> 
> will I ever pick short titles? probably not

For Gina, Rosa is this ethereal and utterly arcane being. There’s always a mysterious vibe surrounding the Latina and sometimes she doesn’t know what to make of it. 

All she knows is that it drives her crazy.

One day Rosa is so attached that she barely leaves her side, like a sick little puppy who needs all the attention or else it will die. And it’s the days when she’s taking up Gina’s space and Gina? She can’t breathe. Like “she’s suffocating because Rosa is so breathtaking and she’s _so_ gay” can’t breathe. 

The next day she’s being ignored completely. Not talked to and not looked at and texts are left on read. 

Then she’s still being ignored but Rosa is, again, somehow always near her. It’s her “something is definitely wrong but I don’t want to talk about it” or “I don’t know how to bring it up” move and Gina knows not to ask because Rosa will tell her in her own time. At least it’s what she hopes. 

There are nights when they’re out together and they’re holding hands and are extremely affectionate and there are nights when they sit in different areas of the bar, curtesy of the Latina herself who keeps steadily moving away from her. 

There are nights when Rosa is out alone and Gina doesn’t hear from her for the whole weekend. Doesn’t know where she is and if she’s okay and alive. And there are nights when Rosa calls her in the evening and they end up talking until 5 am and her alarm goes off. 

And _then_ there are nights when her... crush? Her whatever they are is drunk dialing her multiple times and leaves voicemails every time Gina doesn’t pick up. 

Normally she wouldn’t ever listen to them because it’s not the year 2000 and phones weren’t just invented but she listens to her messages as soon as Rosa hangs up again.

In conclusion: Rosa is ethereal, a goddess risen from the ashes with teeth as sharp as knives and a mouth that spits bullets and a smile as sickeningly sweet as honey. 

And she’s so incredibly arcane and unreadable and nothing makes sense when they’re around each other and **she is so confused**.

* * *

**Voicemail 1:**

“G, the fire department is here and they’re stealing our bar because some idiot burned down their regular one. So we challenged them to a bet! We have to get Shaw’s back. You should come and watch.”

**Voicemail 2:**

“Giiiinnnaaaaa, the Captain doesn’t pick up either and I think he doesn’t care. He didn’t even care for my song. I don’t know why I’m even trying... I’m scared. And I - OH DRINKS!”

**Voicemail 3:**

“I. Am. Drunk, Jake. And I think I fell in love. And it’s fucking scary. The only time I felt like that was when I came out. What if she doesn’t love me back? You know her the best, dude. I need your help. Call me back when you hear this.”

**Voicemail 4:**

It’s Amy talking a lot of gibberish that vaguely resembles French. How she got Rosa’s phone remains a mystery. 

**Voicemail 5:**

“Gina, I miss you. N I know I’m weird n confusing n I’m sorry.” Silence and some static can be heard, then “Aaammmmmyyyyyy, why is love like that? I’m in love with Gina and she doesn’t know and I don’t know how to tell her! Can you-“

* * *

It’s the last voice message she listens to at 11:32 pm, right after she received it, that she fully wakes up again. 

Rosa loves her. 

And she loves Rosa. 

And they’re both too stupid to tell each other. 

The next thing she’s aware of is that she put on shoes and is jogging the 10 minute walk to Shaw’s. 

Please let her be there, still! 

And then she’s there. Standing in front of their table and she’s staring in the eyes of a fierce but clearly drunk Latina. 

The Captain speaks up first: “Gina, it appears you are wearing two different shoes. Is this intended?” and she looks down at her feet to discover that, though intoxicated, he is right. She’s wearing a bright pink sneaker on her left foot and a black one on her right. 

_Great!_

She turns her gaze back to Rosa. “You drunk dialed me multiple times and we need to talk.” After some silence she adds “Outside. Now” and hopes that she’s being followed. 

As soon as she hits the fresh air, Rosa sobers up significantly and wants to ask what got into the former administrator before being grabbed by her wrist and pulled a few steps away from the door. 

She replays the voicemails to Rosa. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“I.. I can’t remember sending these but yes. Oh my God, of course. Yes, Gina. It’s always been you!”, she wants to continue her drunken rant but is softly pushed against the wall of the building and kissed deeply. 

It’s a kiss that lets worlds crash into one another and it’s a kiss they’ve both been waiting for for far too long.

They make out for quite a while and return inside just in time for the bet to end. 

They get to keep Shaw’s. 

That night, Rosa is Gina’s. 

And Gina finally is Rosa’s.

They walk to Gina’s apartment together in much appreciated silence, just two young women in love. Their hands intertwined in the space between them, mutual understanding that this is more than the brief make out in front of the bar and more than carelessly left voicemails that aren’t remembered by the one who left them. 

Theyre each other’s for that night and they’re each other’s for every night that follows after that.


End file.
